Of Tickle fights and Kisses
by Dolce Saito
Summary: Twelve pokes Lisa in the ribs to catch her attention and she lets out a squeak, instinctively inching away from him. His eyebrows raise and his mouth curves into a mischievous smile "Lisa, are you ticklish?"


Of Tickle fights and kisses

* * *

><p>It all begins one evening as they are sitting on the couch watching T.V., waiting for Nine to come back home with dinner.<p>

Twelve pokes Lisa in the ribs to catch her attention and she lets out a squeak, instinctively inching away from him.

His eyebrows raise and his mouth curves into a mischievous smile "Lisa, are you ticklish?"

She gulps, knowing this is not the kind of information a guy like Twelve should know. She hesitates before shaking her head "You surprised me, that's all."

"Hm," his smile grows "is that so?"

Her eyes widen as he closes the gap between them and his hands shoot to her sides, stopping an inch from making contact. She scoots away, yelping in anticipation, and he is chuckling to himself.

"Interesting,"

Lisa bites her lip nervously and she slides a leg off the couch, keeping her eyes trained on Twelve's. There's a glint in his stare and she doesn't care for it. She can see his intentions and she wishes Nine was there to help her.

"U-um…I-I'm going to—"

His hand closes around her wrist and she's pulled back on the couch just as she's standing up. Twelve quickly traps her against the couch pillows with his body and she's too busy trying to curl up to protect her sides to blush at the close proximity.

He easily wedges his fingers under her palms and presses them under her ribcage.

The sound that comes out of her mouth resembles hiccups more than laughter and Twelve's brown orbs dilate at the small bursts of yellow popping like fireworks before him. He laughs lightly as she twitches under his touch.

"Twelve, ple-please, sto-sto…stop n-now!"

There's a big burst of color as she pleads between giggles, her hands weakly pushing at his chest.

"You need to laugh more often, Lisa, it's such a pretty sight." His fingers slow down to a stop and Lisa sees her chance when the brown haired pulls slightly apart to let her catch her breath.

It's almost an automatic move, her right hand grips his shoulder and she uses her whole body to push him to the side and pin him down under her.

Caught off-guard, Twelve looks up at her both in surprise and amusement as his back hits the soft cushions.

"Very bold move, Lisa, but I never said I was—"

The girl is not listening; her lips are pressed tightly together as her hands quickly search for his weak spot. Surprisingly enough, it's not long before she finds it…or them. It turns out Twelve is twice as ticklish as she is and just her hands skimming over his chest and sides is enough to force a laugh out of his lips before he can finish his statement.

Lisa can't help but join as her fingers tease his abdomen.

He squirms under her and their laughter combined easily drowns the sound of the T.V.

Lisa is suddenly glad she can't see colors in voices because she's sure she would be blinded by Twelve's.

He manages to roll to his side in an attempt to cover at least one of his sides but Lisa is relentless and her other arm snakes around his back to poke at the side he's trying to protect. Twelve makes a chocking sound, followed by a guffaw, and Lisa finds herself laughing almost as hard as he is. She doubles over, her forehead almost touching his shoulder and her eyes filling up with happy tears.

Twelve feels her grasp weaken and he takes this opportunity to roll on his back again, hoping to gain back the upper hand. He doesn't realize though that Lisa's head is in the way and his elbow connects with her jaw for the briefest moment.

Her laughter stops abruptly and before he can properly react to what just happened Lisa is already moving off him, her face hidden behind her hands.

"Lisa!" his eyes widen and he sits up, reaching for her.

She jerks away from his touch and slowly crawls to the opposite end of the couch.

"Are you okay?" he tries to see the damage he made but Lisa turns away from him, shoulders shaking. "_Lisa,_"

She doesn't answer him as she curls against the couch.

His heart is beating loudly against his chest as he tries to remember just how hard the impact had been. Had he really hurt her that badly? Would it leave a bruise? Would she forgive him?

"Please, Lisa, let me see" his voice is very soft now and his hand hovers over her shoulder, suddenly afraid to touch her "I'll take care of it and then you can ignore me if you wish."

She stays in the same position for several more seconds before turning to him. He swallows as she slowly lowers her hands, her shoulders still shaking.

There's a tiny red mark below her cheek and just above her jaw.

She's biting her lip, barely suppressing soft bursts of laughter…

She's not crying.

She's laughing.

At him.

He looks at her in mock dismay "When did you start tricking people like that?"

She wipes a tear from her eye with her knuckle, smiling apologetically "I'm sorry, Twelve. I-I don't know why I did it…" she barely suppresses a new fit of laughter.

He runs a hand over his face as he flops back against the couch and sighs "Nine is right, I'm an awful influence on you."

She places a hand on top of his and gives it a light squeeze "That was fun, thank you."

"I like to see you laugh,"

She doesn't know what to say to that and looks away sheepishly, absently touching the slightly throbbing area on her face.

She's startled when his hand replaces hers and he runs his thumb carefully over the reddened spot.

Lisa is sure the blush creeping up the back of her ears will soon reach her cheeks and camouflage all evidence of the small incident soon enough.

Twelve smiles again now, definitely noticing the change of color on her face and he leans forward, bumping his nose against hers "I'm sorry I hurt you,"

She shakes her head "It was an accident and I'm fine, don't—" she trails off, he's suddenly tracing soft kisses against her cheek and down her jaw, sending tingles down her spine "…worry"

His lips touch her chin and then move up again to tease the corner of her mouth.

"Twe-twe-Twe…"

He snickers against her mouth and she surprises him by doing the same and then shifting slightly to place her lips fully against his.

They both seem surprised at her sudden reaction and stay frozen in place until the sound of someone clearing his throat loudly makes them pull quickly away.

Lisa looks over Twelve's shoulder and Twelve swears she has not seen anyone turn such a deep shade of red before.

"You have such awful timing, Nine" Twelve whines without turning around, he then shoots Lisa a blinding smile.

"If you want to do stuff like that then go someplace else," comes Nine's reply as he sets the bags of takeout on the coffee table in front of them, he then looks pointedly at Lisa, raising a brow.

Nine knew Twelve wasn't beyond these things but he thought he could trust Lisa to keep things decent while they were alone.

Lisa takes one of the cushions and buries her face in it, unable to face Nine's disappointed stare.

"You two aren't allowed to be alone in this apartment again." He finally declares.

There's a cushion-muffled whine from Lisa, and Twelve is laughing again, harder than before.

00001111010101011101010111

Dolce S.- I have several unfinished one-shots like this but I finally managed to at least complete this one. The only way I can cope with the finale and that one other angst fic I'm still working on is by writing about silly situations and moments in which these precious babies don't have to worry about anything but Lisa's next attempt at cooking. That's my ideal world.

I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
